


Dripping

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Face-Fucking, Facials, Felching, Ficlet, Gangbang, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Gabriel (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Sam Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Gabriel likes Sam's ass to be dripping with either come or lube.ABSOLUTE FILTH.





	Dripping

Sixteen men. That's how many men had fucked him that night. Normally he would have zoned out but if he wanted Gabriel to fuck him later he had to keep count of all the guests who used his ass. Thankfully it was only his ass because he lost count of the guys who fucked his mouth that was held open with a spired gag. 

They were unrelenting and he couldn't even scream from all the rough treatment he'd endured so far. Each time someone went in they wanted to get deeper and farther into his throat. The first one had hit the back of his throat repeatedly and they never let up from that. Always pushing his face down into their pubic hair and coming down his throat, forcing him to swallow every drop. So far he had been able to get it all down but each time became harder and harder. He couldn't even use his tongue to help get the men off anymore, having to just let his mouth be used instead.

They had stopped lubing up their dicks after the third guy pulled out, preferring to use the cum from before as lube for his abused hole. Member seventeen had just pushed in and he could feel the prince albert on the head of his dick. His prostate was already sore and that wasn't going to fucking help him. Sam was so desperate to get off, but he was only allowed to come when Gabriel was fucking him. One of his many kinks, another being that he never wanted anyone besides him to see Sam's dick.

To do this he had Sam where a jockstrap any time they went to a club. This was still Gabriel so to make it worse for Sam the thing was always drenched in lube. Not just a little damp, but completely sopping wet to where it would drip down his legs and make a squelching noice on each stop he took. The men who fucked him loved to pull on the straps so they could hear the sound of them snapping back into place. It wasn't Sam's favorite things, but it was a good distraction from having his dick surrounded by lube covered fabric and knowing that he wouldn't get an orgams for a while.

He had been granted the mercy of being able to just go lax and let the table support his body weight. It was easier than when they arrived and Sam had to keep his legs up by himself. Also, no one was able to torment his nipples like they could earlier. His nipples were so sensitive and the bystanders toyed with them while touching themselves, eventually coming on his skin and rubbing it in. When he rolled over they changed to squeezing his ass and marking him again

Gabriel wanted him covered and full of semen and he was almost there. His hands and feet had been covered, as well as his arms and legs. These guys were thorough and got every crease between his toes and at the back of his knees. Always getting their release and smearing the sticky substance like it was a fucked up massage oil. His ass got covered after he was turned over on the table, and at one point when someone finished with his mouth four men came on his face and neck. Getting in on his eyelids and around his ears. Several dedicated ones continuously came in his hair and worked their fingers through it to try and style it like gell. After they were sure he was well and converted in it, they came on him and just let it drip across his body. He could feel how some of it was pooling towards the small of his back.

Number seventeen had just pulled out and he felt the cool air across his exposed hole before eighteen pushed in. Gabriel was going to fuck him soon, and then plug him up for later. Probably let him cum and then leave him like this all night. Then he'd go to work without showering and without a plug to keep it all in anymore. He would look and smell like a cheap whore with the cum staining the back of his slacks. 

He knew from prior experience that the feeling of old cum leaking from his stretched and sore ass left him so desperate that he would go to Gabriel's office and beg to get fucked and be allowed him come again. Gabriel might say yes, he might say no and tell him to get back to work, or he might start eating all the semen from his ass and leave Sam humping the air to try and get off. Everytime he sat down or stood up everyone on the floor would be able to hear the stick sound of his pants on the chair and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

He barely noticed the switch from eighteen to nineteen and he renewed his focus. Just one man after this and Gabriel would fuck him, let him come, walk home like this, and let him sleep until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy.


End file.
